Rogues' Guild
About The Moorgate Rogue's Guild is the home to the lands "outcasts". It's a veritable melting pot and the gathering place for all those who don't quite fit into the "mold" of a Fighter, or a Mage, or even a Monk. It's a place where the unaccepted can find acceptance. Not much is known about how they operate behind the closed doors of their guild, for they are a tight knit group of once "lost souls", who've finally found a place they can call "home" and they keep their secrets closely guarded... Roleplay Rooftops One of the many things the Rogues' Guild is known for, is utilizing the rooftops for quick and easy access to key locations around the city of Moorgate. They are often used to escape the guardsmen of the city, if they have deemed the Rogue an Outlaw, or so they say at least.. One known access point to the rooftops is by the entrance to the guild. Once at the "Nameless Rogue", whom guards the doors leading into the guild, provided you are in fact a member of the Rogues' Guild AND wearing a Guildring, use of the "Scale Wall" command will allow you access to the rooftops! Subguilds There is one known Subguild of the Rogues Guild. They simply call themselves "The Outfit". This group of rogues have a their fingers in every "piece of pie" in the city. Everything from gambling to imports/exports and even some shadier enterprises. In general an outfitter is a materialistic rogue, keen to display the finer things that his wealth has gained him. In combat members of "The Outfit" learn many fighting skills to accompany weapons such as their meat cleaver and brass knuckles, to mention a few. Called Shot, Warcraft and Stunning Blow are all part of this rogue's arsenal. Members of "The Outfit" are also known to be very proficient with bows and other missile type weapons. Many outfitters can be seen riding mounts they have acquired from other guilds, however, those who have mastered the way with animals can be seen caring for a dire wolf, a steed as loyal as any. There are rumors that float around the Guild, and Moorgate, of another band of rogues that dwell within "The Shadows" of the lands, but nothing more is known of this reclusive group. Skills These are all available skills within the Rogues' Guild. * Click skills for a full list of all skills within the game, along with their description. Guild Quests All quests with yellow text in the rooms, the items can be bought in shops 1.Jadrele, Guardian of Youth Wants A Healing Scroll from Stormport 2.Orkhan, Guild Servant Wants a mop 3.Highwayman Tom Wants crusader Helm from armour shops 4.Always Movin' Maccabee Wants Silver necklace Up Past Book 5.Mad Martyr, the Enforcer Kalimas--'Unknown' 6.Eridian, the Prince of Moo Wants A Kite Shield---Done 7.Shadow Shiftin' Shal "The birds have eaten all my seeds, Unknown 8.Jaymze Kahn bring me one small snifter, Unknown 9.Kirtz, the Dark Mercenary Wants Grapes from Kegvale 10.Statue of McCabe the Elder "Kill a lich and you shall be rewarded!" 11.Kaiser Solze Wants White tea 12.Booch Kass'adeh Wants: Ornate tapestry Wedding gift 12 13.Frea Asaburd "Bring me a perfect shape to prove your willingness and ability to assist your guild." Unknown 14.Roberto H'Oskeins Wants #11 Wedding gift 15.Viralar, the Scholarly Rogue Wants Chalk A shrouded room in the Rogues Guild 16.Statue of Roth the Elder "Kill a fire dragon 17.Statue of Malkovitch the Elder "Kill a star sorcerer 18.Statue of Subotai the Elder "Kill a hydra 19.Statue of Buscemi the Elder "Kill the cyclops 20.Statue of Barzini the Elder "Kill the dragon that lives in the Lowly Downs 21.Webster the Scribe Wants: Kill a Guard 22.Shalita, Shunner of Shadows Wants: Sunflower hat Found in the wedding shop search around More Information Coming Soon! Services * Poisoning * Unlocking * Jewlery Other * Shield * Weapons & Special Items * Mounts * Secrets * Rogues Gauntlet * Map with notes (more information coming soon!)